<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not As Planned by RenDNox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721029">Not As Planned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenDNox/pseuds/RenDNox'>RenDNox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative First Meeting, Best Friends, Blind Date, Dancing, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenDNox/pseuds/RenDNox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha sets Akaashi up with his friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not As Planned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BokuAka Week 2020<br/>Day 6: Alternative First Meeting AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Konoha-san… You know I hate the parties you bring me to, right? -Akaashi sighed as he fished the keys to their dorm room.<br/>
-Come on!! You said yourself that you needed to go out more! And I know you’re bitter cause you don’t have a boyfriend! -Konoha nagged him, damn the blonde for being right.<br/>
-I’m not that desperate…<br/>
-You are. And I’ve got a very attractive friend I think you’d like -The blonde deadpanned as he took off his shoes and went into the kitchen- Be ready in an hour or I’ll drag you out no matter what you’re wearing.<br/>
-I hate you… -The raven said glaring.<br/>
-You love me. And you love that I care about you getting laid.<br/>
-That’s not what this is about.<br/>
-Oh, it is.</p><p>********************************************</p><p>An hour later Konoha knocked on his door and opened it. Akaashi was standing in front of his open dresser, looking in the mirror. Even Konoha would admit his friend looked HOT. Black tight jeans ripped on the knees that made his ass look good in all the right ways and a black see through bottom up with sparkles.</p><p>-I still don’t know how you manage to look so hot and seem not to have given any thought to your clothing… -Said the blonde from the threshold.<br/>
-Shut up and let’s go.<br/>
-Someone’s eager -He replied, raising thin eyebrows.</p><p>Akaashi walked to the door and jabber Konoha on the ribs. Half an hour later they were outside a noisy, two floor house with people pouring out from everywhere. They walked in and Konoha started looking everywhere for his friends, the party was thrown by someone in Konoha’s year so Akaashi didn’t really know anyone. They finally did find some of Konoha’s friends standing near the pool in the back.</p><p>-Hey, Konoha! -Greeted a short guy- Who’s your friend?<br/>
-Hey, Komi, this is Akaashi, told you guys I’d bring him- ‘Kaashi, this are Komi and Sarukui -The blond pointed at the short guy then a langy looking one.<br/>
-Hello… -Akaashi said. He didn’t really know what to do in this kind of situation. Meeting new people wasn’t really his thing. <em>Why had he come again? Oh, yeah, Konoha-san promised a hot guy… Impossible for him to be one of these two, right?</em><br/>
-Where’s Kuroo? -Konoha asked the others.<br/>
-Think he went to get a drink, must be inside -Came Sarukui’s reply- Look there he comes.<br/>
-Yo! Kuroo!! -Konoha yelled across the pool and Akaashi saw a tall, good looking guy with black hair even messier than his own. <em>Okay, not bad Konoha-san.</em><br/>
-Konoha! My man! You made it! -The tall, dark stranger yelled back as he made his way to them- And who’s your friend?? -He wore a cheshire smirk.<br/>
-This is Akaashi, the guy I told you about!<br/>
-Ooooh!! Hey, there, can I get you a drink? -He walked straight to Akaashi who had started fidgeting with his fingers.<br/>
-Ammm... -He said looking at Konoha who made a gesture for him to go- Sure? I-I’ll come with, though?<br/>
-Great! -The taller swiftly swung an arm around Akaashi’s waist and dragged him away.</p><p>*******************************</p><p>Kuroo was okay. More good looking than anything. But Akaashi didn’t really get his jokes. Konoha had described him as “a guy so cool and hot everyone drools after him”, not that he was wrong. He just… Kinda lost his sex appeal as soon as he opened his mouth? God, he wanted to get out of there already… But then Kuroo looked over Akaashi’s form towards the door and started shouting.</p><p>-Brooo!!! Here, man!! Bo!! -He was waving like crazy. Maybe he got a bit too much to drink already? But then a booming voice replied.<br/>
-KUROOOOOOO!!! -And suddenly a huge guy walked past Akaashi to hug the other.<br/>
-Yo, yo! Get this! The guys and I are gonna do the bridge challenge! -Kuroo started saying.<br/>
-Hi… -Another guy, shorter, with light brown hair said by Akaashi’s side.<br/>
-Uhmm, hi? -The raven replied.<br/>
-Name’s Yaku, you? -He had already stopped paying attention to the other two, who were howling to the moon like wolves.<br/>
-Akaashi...<br/>
-So, deal is this, Bokuto there -He said pointing at the huge guy. Now that he looked at him, Akaashi could see he had white and black spiked hair and wonderfully golden eyes, and a 100 million watt smile- Brought me here. I feel like I’m babysitting, but he begged cause he hadn’t seen his best friend all week. I assume the rooster head is… Kuroo? I guess?<br/>
-Amm, yeah, that’s Kuroo.<br/>
-So, you with Kuroo, then?<br/>
-Not really… A friend set me up… -Akaashi’s brow twitched. He was going to murder Konoha.<br/>
-Ha! So you don’t like him -This Yaku guy was looking at him with amusement.<br/>
-Ugh… No… Not my type?<br/>
-I got you. What do you say about trading? Bokuto's my roommate and he tires me… Endlessly. So, you take him for a while to take the load off of me and I take Kuroo so you can be free?<br/>
-Anything to stop pretending Kuroo’s jokes are fun…</p><p>At this Yaku nodded and took a step towards the duo. Thanks to the heavens they had stopped howling already. The short man suddenly grabbed the owl like one and turned him around, to face Akaashi.</p><p>-Bokuto, this is Akaashi, my new best friend. Go with him.<br/>
-Uuh. HI! -Bokuto said (screamed) with eyes wide open and a huge smile- I’m Bokuto!<br/>
-Hi, Bokuto-san -The raven said as he in turn picked Kuroo’s attention to give it to Yaku- Kuroo-san, this is Yaku-san.<br/>
-Hey there, shorty! -Kuroo greeted cheerfully and soon was wailing in pain as Yaku had kicked him in the shin- Oh, fucking shit! You’re feisty!<br/>
-Okay, good luck Kuroo-san -Akaashi said as he turned to Bokuto again.<br/>
-So, you’re Yaku’s friend? How have I never heard about you? -Bokuto started.<br/>
-Ahmm, we just met… He kinda figured I was in a pinch with Kuroo-san back there… -He replied as they walked towards the food table.<br/>
-Ooooooh! So I’m like… You’re SAVIOUR!?<br/>
-Hahaha. Bokuto-san, you shouldn’t shout -Akaashi had a small smile on his lips.<br/>
-Ohh, sorry. Kuroo says I get loud when I drink. Buuuut, am I, then?<br/>
-If you want. Just don’t leave me with Kuroo-san… My friend tried to hook me up with him… I mean! It’s not that he’s not a good guy…<br/>
-I get it. He’s my best friend but he can and will be annoying, haha.<br/>
-Glad you understand.</p><p>Akaashi was now standing in front of the food. He had come for this tonight. <em>Yes, the food, not the blind date…</em><br/>
There were lots of salty stuff but... Also brownies. God, he LOVED brownies. He grabbed one for himself and one to offer Bokuto. They stayed there, eating brownies and chatting for a while. Until the DJ started mixing Cobra Starship and Bokuto beamed.</p><p>-’KAASHI!! This music’s so good!! Let’s dance!! -He grabbed the raven’s hand and started pulling him onto the dancefloor.<br/>
-I… Can’t dance, Bokuto-san... -Bokuto was already moving to the beat and Akaashi thought it was funny but kinda… Hot?<br/>
-No worries! You just need to feel the music!! -Slowly Bokuto approached the shorter man and snaked his arms around the smaller’s waist to start swaying him.</p><p>They danced for what felt like hours. Bokuto’s smile never fading. Akaashi felt like in a high. A high of golden colours and laughter.</p><p>Akaashi remembers Bokuto guiding him out of the party and walking down the street holding hands. Bokuto’s jacket over the raven’s shoulders. Bokuto laughing, jumping and spinning Akaashi in the air. Going into a building, still not letting go of each other’s hands. Bokuto asking if he could kiss him. Him leaning down in the entrance to the apartment.</p><p>Akaashi awoke wrapped in Bokuto’s arms, the taller man still sleeping. The morning sun filtered through the blinds giving the sleeping face pastel colours. He stared for a few minutes before he reached for his phone on the nightstand. He unlocked it and took a photo and clicked send with the caption “Can I keep him?” Not a minute later his phone started ringing and he rushed to pick up so the other wouldn’t wake.</p><p>-Are you freaking insane!? I set you up with fucking KUROO! Like the hottest guy in my year and you leave with BOKUTO!? Also, thank GOD he’s wearing clothes in that picture you little prick!<br/>
-Konoha-san… -Akaashi replied sighing- I’m sorry, I guess? It’s not that Kuroo-san’s not a good guy, he’s just not my type…<br/>
-And that should explain Bokuto? How? Was he <em>that</em> good in bed?<br/>
-That’s not it, we didn’t do anything… Well, we made out a little?<br/>
-Continue…<br/>
-He makes me laugh?<br/>
-Okay…<br/>
-He made me dance?<br/>
-Bokuto managed to make you dance? He’s gaining points there.<br/>
-Yeah… You know I don’t like it but… It felt okay…<br/>
-Okay, okay. I heard what I needed to hear… If you want to keep him he still needs to go through approval time with me.<br/>
-But… Don’t you know him already?<br/>
-I do. I know fun, stupid Bokuto who’s always making himself a goof. I don’t know Bokuto who my best friend likes.<br/>
-Thanks, Konoha-san. See you later?<br/>
-Sure. I’m just getting home now. If you want you can get Bokuto to come over. You wanted to watch that weird movie, right? I could use the company of someone else who won’t understand it.<br/>
-Okay, bye.</p><p>As Akaashi hung up he felt stirring on his side and felt arms tightening around him and a low hum. The raven turned to see Bokuto’s sleepy eyes and his disheveled hair.</p><p>-G’mornin’, ‘Kaashi -He greeted with a rough voice and smiling slightly.<br/>
-Morning, Bokuto-san.<br/>
-Was that Konoha? You gotta go?? -Bokuto made a little pout.<br/>
-It was him and no. He was just asking how I was.<br/>
-Then can you stay a little longer -There was hope in his voice now.<br/>
-Yeah, I can -The raven smiled at the other as he settled down again to cuddle.<br/>
-Good, stay. I had fun last night, you’re awesome.<br/>
-I had fun too. You’re fun.<br/>
-Hey, ‘Kaashi? Can I get you to go out on an actual date with me? One where I don’t have to take you from Kuroo?<br/>
-I’d love that -Bokuto was nuzzling the raven locks and Akaashi buried his face in Bokuto’s shoulder- Would you like to come over later? I coaxed Konoha-san into watching this movie he’s sure going to hate and he wanted company.<br/>
-Yeah, sounds nice.</p><p>A few hours later they were walking back to Akaashi’s dorm room, takeout in their hands. Akaashi was wearing one of Bokuto’s t-shirts, it was huge on his smaller frame but he didn’t want to walk in broad daylight in his see through glittering bottom down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That KurooYaku background... Maybe someday I'll write what happened after Yaku saves Akaashi from Kuroo.<br/>Hope you enjoyed! &lt;3</p><p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/RenMcNaughton">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>